Trapped Forever
Summary Trapped Forever is the first episode of The End is Nigh. The episode begins with a boy (Hunter) waking up in confusion, trapped in a cage, he questions why he is in a cage then remembering he was placed by Bandits and proceeded to breaks free from one of the Rusty Bars. He runs out and hurried back to Pumpkin Village. Arriving in the Village, he finds it in ablaze and concluding that its incredible unlikely for anyone to survive. He runs to the Forest, as he ran, he overhears the bandits looking for him, he continues to run faster and faster, trying to look for somewhere to find. In his rush to safety he falls down a pit, he survives his fall and looks up to find no possible way out of the hole, as the hole was too steep to get out of. He then discovers a passageway, and follows the passage to a End portal. Hunter describes the end portal to be "Endless". Once again hearing the bandits, and knowing they are close, with no other choice jumped in the portal. The scene then changed to two glowing purple eyes i.e. Enderdragon. The Eyes glares and someone states "you have made a terrible mistake coming here". Hunter reawakens in the end in a obsidian platform with a stair like obsidian staircase connecting the platform to the main Ender island. As Hunter walks to the main island, he sees Endermen and reminds himself to not "look at them in the eye and they won't hurt you". As he reached the island and took a few steps around the island, A voice called out and demanded to know who he was. Hunter looked around and could not see anyone, puzzled he replied with "who said that". The voice once again reaffirmed their demands. Hunter then explains to this voice in a briefed events that lead up to him getting to the end. The Voice or rather the dragon descended and came before Hunter, and then bluntly stated that Hunter was in their Domain and he is trespassing and therefore must die. Hunter then attempts to reason with the dragon, stating he wishes to leave and if its possible for the dragon to direct him to freedom. The dragon laughed and told Hunter that he cannot leave and that he came here to kill him like all the others. Hunter attempts to reason again with the dragon stating he did not want to kill him and that didn't even know the dragon even existed and once again states that came here by mistake. The dragon then explains to Hunter whether that's true or not, he still cannot allow him to leave as the dragon will have to pay a great sacrifice for him to do so. The dragon then made clear that he is stuck here. but decides to compromise with Hunter stating if what he says is true, they would not harm him. Hunter then persists and asks if he could reach out of the end and perhaps communicate with his friends outside the realm, to let them know he is fine the dragon then tells him that nothing can get out, and proceeds to state that he tried for aeons and nothing came of it. The dragon having enough of the small talk tells to Hunter to exit his kingdom. Hunter confused told the dragon that he thought "he couldn't leave". The dragon then explains that he cannot leave this dimension but he can travel to other parts of this dimension and mentions that he is just merely standing in a small piece of it. Hunter then was told about a agreement between the dragon and the humans. The agreement is that when the dragon spares a human, he would them to be free to roam the lands outside his kingdom, but if he sees them again he would end them. Hunter realising there might be a slight possibility that other humans might be here, asks the dragon if there are humans still living in this dimension, the dragon merely gave him grim hope by jokingly stating if his Endermen didn't already killed them all. Following this the Enderdragon then expelled Hunter as he tried to ask one more question. Hunter blacked out and wakes up in another part of the End, he locked eyes with a Endermen, but oddly nothing happened, he then turned his attention up to see a portal where he concludes was how the dragon got him there. Hunter then looks around the landscape and was surprised by its vastness remarking even if he wanted to wouldn't even know how to get back to his territory with vast emptiness that surrounded him. Hunter then walks about and shows a optimistic attitude that he will find a way out and then talking about his friends Violet and Drake and added that they must be looking for him by now. He then shows concern that they might be dead because when he returned to the village it was in flames, he then remembers they weren't in the village and were out, gathering pumpkins for the National Pumpkin festival. The Video ends with in a black field with two Glowing Enderdragon eyes stating "you can never leave". Characters * Hunter * Ender Dragon (Kiyo) * Bandits (Just voices) Trivia * Kiyo, had roots in Japanese Folklore, the name Kiyo has not been directly used to address the dragon so it may of been a accident that the name appears when Hunter is interacting with the Dragon. Brotherly Love